You Had Me at Hello
by quam314159
Summary: Quinn Fabray heard many rumors that the Sam Evans still had feelings for her. It just so happened that she too herself still had feelings for him. Could a slushy bring them together?


**You had me at Hello **

_**Summary**_

Quinn Fabray heard many rumors that the Sam Evans still had feelings for her. She to herself still had feelings for him. Even when she was with Finn, she still wanted to be with Sam. When Finn broke up with her, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. That was about a month ago, and now both of them are ready to be with each other again.

S&Q

_**Quinn's POV**_

Sam Evans… That's all I can think about! He is as cute as a button. I love his dorky smile, gorgeous blue eyes, God... I still love him. I regret letting go of our relationship, it was the most stupid thing I've ever done… and now I want him back. Luckily we are still good friends, and I sometimes help babysit his siblings after school. I see Sam over by his locker; its time for me to tell him that I still love him… here goes nothing.

S&Q

_**Sam's POV**_

I miss Quinn; I miss her eyes, her smile, the way she giggles when I tickle her. I still love her… I want to get back together with her. There's must be a way for me to prove to her, that I really care about her. I know… I'll join Glee club! Quinn loves glee club, and by joining it will prove to her that I still care about her. Oh look, she's coming over. Its time for me to show her that I am in love with her… here goes nothing.

S&Q

Quinn slowly approached Sam's locker, when she got there. "Hello" Sam said, she replied with a "hi." She looked into Sam's eyes and he looked into hers and they both said, "I still love you." Quinn and Sam both felt relieved that they both felt the same way. "I love you Quinn, more than anyone else, I've never stopped loving you." Sam said with a smile. A tear ran down Quinn's cheek, Sam wiped it away with his thumb, then caressing her face. "You had me from hello" Quinn said sweetly. Then went on her tippy toes and pressed her lips lightly onto Sam's. They both felt fireworks and sparks. Sam pulled away then whispered into Quinn's ear "to prove that I really love you, and care about you, I am joining Glee club." By this statement Quinn perked up and said "You really don't have to Sam, I mean I'd love you to join… but I don't want Karofsky and Azimio to hurt your or slushy you." "It's okay Quinn, it's a risk I'm willing to take." He said with a smile.

S&Q

Later on that day it was time for Glee Club. "Sam are you sure you want to join, once you join… there is not turning back." "Yes Quinn, I am sure I want to do this, not just for you, but for us." Quinn loved how he used the word "_us._" She planted a kiss on his cheek, and took him to the glee club room.

S&Q

"sorry I was late… but I was recruiting a new member!" eyes grew wide "that's great! Quinn why don't you introduce the newest member to New Directions!" "Alright, now Introducing… Sam Evans" Sam walked into the classroom all eyes were on him. "Hi I'm Sam, and I don't like green eggs and ham." He said with a grin. "Wow he has no game," Santana said. Finn stood up and said, "this is great and all, but can the dude sing?" Again all eyes were on Sam, "uh yeah I can" Sam said then picking up the guitar. "Alright this is for my girlfriend Quinn," he said with a smile. Everyone looked at Quinn with disbelief, and all Quinn did was just smile and look into Sam's gorgeous eyes. Sam started to strum and sang

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

Quinn started to blush, when he focused his eyes on her, and only her.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

He grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the middle of them room where he was.

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love _

When he finished singing, Quinn gave Sam and passionate kiss then rested her forehead on his and whispered "I love you Sam Evans", then put his hand on Sam's shoulders and Quinn pulled away from him. "That was really good Sam, welcome to New Directions" said. Sam and Quinn finally felt that everything was right again.

S&Q

Sam and Quinn walked out of glee club with a smile on their faces. They finally knew that this is where they're supposed to be. They were so focused on holding hands and looking in to each other's eyes with a smile. They didn't even see Karofsky and Azimio and their gang have slushies in their hand. When Karofsky and gang got closer to Sam and Quinn, they enclosed them in a nerd circle. Finally Sam realized that today was the day he was going to get slushied. But he was more worried about Quinn. He knew that Quinn was right; joining glee club was going to be hell for him, and also Quinn. Quinn knew that she was going to get slushied again; it is the consequence for joining glee club. She just hoped that Sam was going to be okay after getting slushied. They looked at each other still holding hands, and knew that they were going to get slushied. They closed their eyes shut tight, and felt the slushies being thrown at them; a total of 8 slushies had been thrown. To Sam the being slushied felt like getting slapped in the face. When Sam and Quinn finally opened their eyes, they saw everybody's eyes were on them. Karofsky finally left by shouting "Welcome to Glee Club Lady Lips and Queen Bee!" Then Karofsky's group had dispersed. Sam finally looked at Quinn, she was drenched in cherry slushy, her skirt dripping in red, and she looked cold and shocked. He whispered to her "I'm sorry, you were right. I hope you forgive me." Quinn gave a smile and said, "Its okay, you don't have to be sorry. I'm just happy and thankful that you would get slushied for my happiness." She gave him a kiss on the lips then whispered "your lips taste like cherry." Sam smirked, then told Quinn that they should get cleaned up.

S&Q

It was study block for both Sam and Quinn so they decided to get cleaned up, since it was an easy class to skip. This gave Sam and Quinn more time to get the slushy off of them. Quinn dragged Sam into the girl's locker room. She refused to go into boys, she told Sam it smells too much like wet dog in there. Sam just laughed, and they both entered the girl's locker room. First they washed their faces in the sink, trying to get the slushy out of their eyes. Quinn looked at Sam and he gave a smile then stuck his tongue out at her, she smiled and got closer to him and said, "Sam you are such a dork, but I'm glad that you are mine." Sam smiled just said "no matter what, I am always yours." Finally he crashed his lips into hers for a passionate kiss.

S&Q

Everything was so righteous for them; Quinn loved how her body fitted into the gaps of his own. Finally things were getting heated, they both pulled away and watched each other intently. Their chests were quickly falling and rising finally Quinn ripped off Sam's jacket and quickly took off her cardigan. Every second away from each other was like hell. Sam's hands were placed on Quinn's hips, which brought her closer to him.

S&Q

Soon they were kissing with so much intensity, they stumbled into a shower stall. Sam accidentally fell on the tap and knocked the water on. They both liked the warm water; also it was getting rid of most of the slushy on them. Sam felt that kiss needed much more than her mouth; so, in an impulse, he leaves her lips and goes kissing down her neck. Soon Quinn started to moan, grabbing his hair and pulling it. After Sam kisses her neck again he goes back to Quinn's lips. The seconds Sam was kissing her neck were, enchanting. Quinn seems stimulated after his neck kisses, because she immediately puts her tongue on his mouth, and they start kissing hard. Quinn then sent a hot trail of kisses down Sam's jaw line, sucking and biting on his skin and leaving purple marks behind, causing him to moan with bliss, Quinn finally returned back to Sam's lips. Sam loved when his tongue would clash with Quinn's it was a real turn on for him.

S&Q

They were both kissing vigorously for about 5 minutes with the water on. Eventually Sam and Quinn pulled away gasping for air, also with the warm water going for about 10 minutes it got to hot for them. Sam smiled at Quinn, and then he shut off the tap. Quinn looked at Sam and his chiseled abs; his t-shirt was sticking to his abs. She was clearly impressed. He looked at Quinn and he noticed her shirt was sticking to her stomach, and her skirt was clinging onto her legs; she had the perfect body. Sam noticed that she was looking at his stomach, and was in "aw". He lifted her chin up, and kissed her lightly on the lips and looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you" and went for an embrace. After a few moments, Quinn pulled away from the embraced and said "we should get out of the shower stall, and maybe get changed." "Yeah we should, at least we got the slushy off of us." Sam said with a smile.

S&Q

They came out of the shower stall both dripping wet. "I hate wet jeans," Sam said. "You've been fully clothed in a shower before?" Quinn asked. "Sort of, remember when Finn pushed me into the pool at Mike's party?" "Oh now I remember… it was really funny!" Quinn said giggling. "Well I don't have my extra clothes here, since I didn't expect being fully clothed in a shower with you" Quinn said teasingly. "This is what happens when you're with the '_Sexy Machine'_ " Sam said showing his biceps. Quinn just laughed, put her arms around Sam's neck, and gave him a kiss. "I guess we should get our dry clothes… Come with me to my locker?" Quinn asked. "Anything for you m'lady" Sam said with a smile. Quinn poked her head out of the doorway making sure nobody would see that they were drenched. Luckily class was still in session, so the coast was clear. She took Sam's hand and the ran to there lockers to get there dry clothing, and ran right back to the girl's locker room.

S&Q

Sam and Quinn both got changed quickly into their dry clothes, and put there wet clothes into a bag. Quinn noticed that Sam was smiling at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, your just really beautiful, and that kiss in the shower was… wow" Sam replied. "Nothing but the best for you Sam." Quinn said. Sam pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss. "What time is it?" Quinn questioned. "Its uh almost 2 o'clock. We have 10 minutes till the bell rings." Sam said. Quinn sighed "I guess we should get out of here, before anybody sees us. I really like being with you… alone" she said with a wink. "Me too, Quinn, me too" Sam replied with a smirk.

S&Q

Sam and Quinn left the girl's locker room, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Santana appeared. "Why is your hair wet Sam? You too Fabray." "Uhhhh" Sam said unsure what to say. "Well… um… Sam and I went for a walk outside and it started to rain a lot." Quinn said she really hated to lie. "But it's sunny outside and what's in the bag?" Santana questioned. It was Sam's turn to answer. "Its our books… and binders" "Why would you bring books and binders on a walk?" Santana questioned again. "None of your business Santana!" Quinn had finally snapped. "Fine then. But I know something is going on, and I am going to find out." Santana barked. "Gosh, I thought she would never stop questioning us" Quinn said with a sigh of relief then starting to walk back to their lockers. "Yeah, but you did a great job, getting her away from us." Sam said then stopping and giving Quinn a kiss again. Quinn pulled away, and then putting her arms around Sam's neck, and Sam put his hands on Quinn's waist. Quinn looked in Sam's eyes and resumed kissing him with a bit of tongue. She pulled away again and said "Meet me at my house at 7, I have a surprise for you, and my mother is out of town." Quinn said with a smirk walking away from Sam. She knew that he had been waiting for this for a long time, and she was going to _give it_ to him about 6 months ago, however they had the whole Finn drama. So she felt that _this_ was the right time. Once Quinn turned her back away from Sam and walked away, Sam jumped up and punched the air. He knew that he won Quinn back. Both Sam and Quinn thought that being together was the right thing to do.

_**The End**_


End file.
